


Das erste Mal

by Jessica_Graves



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gentle Sex, King Thorin, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Virgin Bilbo Baggins
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 09:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14614914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Graves/pseuds/Jessica_Graves
Summary: Die Schlacht der fünf Heere ist vorbei. Bilbo und Thorin haben beide überlebt und nutzen die Zeit nun, um ihre Beziehung zu 'vertiefen'. Im Schlafzimmer...





	Das erste Mal

**Author's Note:**

> Part 7 meiner 50-Oneshots-Challenge auf Tumblr

„Ganz ruhig”, hörte Bilbo ihn sagen, doch es besänftigte sein schnell schlagendes Herz nur mäßig.  
Seine Stimme war tief und samtig und obwohl sie ruhig und vertrauenserweckend sprach, machte doch allein der Klang Bilbo nervös. Er starrte zu Thorin hinauf, der über ihn gebeugt lag und ihn mit einem warmen Blick bedachte, ehe er sich zu ihm hinunterbeugte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab. „Kein Grund, sich zu fürchten“, raunte Thorin ihm zu, während er mit einer Hand Bilbos nackten Oberschenkel hinauf und hinunterstrich.  
Bilbo wusste gar nicht so recht, wie er in diese Situation gekommen war. Es war nicht so, dass er es nicht ersehnt hätte. Nicht heimlich daran gedacht hätte und es sich gewünscht hätte… Es war nicht so, dass er sich nicht des Nachts selbst berührt und dabei an Thorin gedacht hätte.  
Und doch, jetzt im Bett des Königs zu liegen, nackt unter ihm, nachdem der Mann ihn mit erhitzten Küssen und wandernden Fingern so weit gebracht hatte, dass er sich widerstandslos hatte entkleiden lassen… Es war wie ein Traum. Einer, von dem er meinte, dass er ihn freuen sollte. Warum nur fühlte er sich also derart überfordert?  
„Th-Thorin“, stammelte er mit einem flehenden Ausdruck in den Augen und er hörte selbst, wie kratzig seine Stimme klang.   
Der König war liebevoll gewesen bisher – trotz seiner stürmischen Leidenschaft – und hatte nun das Tempo gedrosselt, als wüsste er, dass Bilbo noch nie… Dass er noch nie… Selbst mit Frauen hatte Bilbo es bisher nicht getan.   
Er schluckte gegen den Kloß an, der sich vor Nervosität in seinem Hals gebildet hatte.   
„Es ist alles gut“, raunte Thorin ihm zu, vergrub den Kopf in Bilbos Halsbeuge, sodass sein Bart Bilbos Haut kitzelte und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf. „Vertrau mir.“  
Bilbo, der flach atmete und dessen Finger sich bereits in Thorins Schultern krallten, nickte fahrig. „Tu… tu ich“, murmelte er mit zitternder Stimme. Dafür bekam er einen weiteren Kuss auf den Hals, während Thorins Hand von der Außenseite seines Oberschenkels zur Innenseite wanderte. Sie machte Bilbo ganz kribbelig. Er wollte weg von ihr, weil sie ihn verunsicherte. Zugleich flehte er innerlich darum, dass sie endlich höher kam. Ihn dort berührte, wo er bereits ganz hart war.   
Sie schien sein Flehen zu erhören. In langsamen, kreisenden Bewegungen strich die Hand höher hinauf, um seine Intimregion herum und berührte dann mit plötzlicher Zielstrebigkeit sein Glied. Bilbo keuchte auf und krallte die Finger fester in Thorins muskulöse Schultern, während sich die warme Hand um sein Glied legte. Thorin begann, ihn zu massieren, das Gesicht noch immer in Bilbos Halsbeuge und das Ohr nah am Mund des Anderen, wodurch ihm kein Geräusch entging, das Bilbo von sich gab. Seine Bewegungen wurden fordernder und schneller und Bilbos Körper reagierte augenblicklich: Er wand sich, bäumte sich auf und ein erstes Stöhnen entwich seinen Lippen.  
Zugleich merkte er, dass sein klarer Verstand ihn mehr und mehr verließ. Er konnte nicht mehr denken, er fühlte nur noch. Thorin schien überall zu sein. Über ihm, auf ihm, bei ihm. Mit dem einen Arm hatte er sich neben Bilbo abgestützt, die andere Hand lag noch immer an seinem Glied.   
„Th-Thorin“, keuchte Bilbo und grub die Finger stärker in Thorins Muskeln, „B-bitte, ich.. ich…Ngh!“ Er bäumte sich erneut auf und ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, während er fühlte, dass sich ein Orgasmus näherte.   
Der König hob den Kopf und warf Bilbo einen prüfenden Blick zu, den dieser fiebrig erwiderte. Ein Schmunzeln lag um Thorins Mundwinkel. „Mach den Mund auf“, verlangte er sanft, während er Bilbos Glied losließ. Irritiert und beinahe frustriert über den plötzlichen Abbruch aber folgsam öffnete Bilbo den Mund, woraufhin ihm Thorin zwei Finger hineinschob. Unschlüssig blickte der Hobbit zu ihm hinauf. Thorins Schmunzeln wurde breiter. „Leck daran“, forderte er ihn auf.   
Bilbo tat es, obwohl er es nicht verstand. Seine Zunge fuhr die Länge der großen Finger entlang, befeuchtete sie und umschmeichelte sie. Er schien es gut zu machen, denn Thorins Blick wurde dunkler und hungriger, sodass ihm selbst ein neuer Schauer über den Rücken lief.   
Thorin hielt ihn mit dem Blick gefangen, während er ihm die Finger wieder entzog, eins von Bilbos Beinen griff und es sich über die Schulter legte. Bilbo gab einen überraschten Laut von sich, der sich zu einem zischenden Einatmen wandelte, als er Thorins Finger an seinem Hintern fühlte.   
„Ganz ruhig“, wiederholte Thorin seine Worte von vorhin. Er hatte Bilbo nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Sein Gesicht war so nah an dem des Hobbits, dass dieser von dem Bart gekitzelt wurde.   
Bilbo nickte fahrig. Er vertraute Thorin. Trotzdem zuckte er zusammen und verzog unangenehm berührt den Mund, als Thorin einen feuchten Finger durch seinen Muskelring schob. Er war zu groß. Er fühlte sich nicht gut an. Bilbo begriff nicht, was er damit bezweckte. Die Verunsicherung musste ihm anzusehen gewesen sein, denn Thorin beugte sich erneut tiefer zu ihm herunter und raunte ihm ins Ohr: „Ich muss dich weiten, damit du nachher keine Schmerzen hast.“  
„N-nachher?“, fragte Bilbo angespannt und flach atmend.   
Thorin nickte und sein Bart strich über Bilbos Gesicht. „Nachher, wenn ich dich zu meinem mache“, sagte er und Bilbos Wangen liefen bei diesen Worten feuerrot an. Er hatte zuvor keine Gedanken daran verschwendet, wie zwei Männer miteinander…   
Doch dass es auf diese Weise funktionierte, erschien ihm seltsam. Wie sollte ihm das gefallen? Aktuell fühlte es sich unangenehm an. Weitend, eindringend, ungefragt…  
„Entspann dich“, hörte er Thorin brummen.   
„Ich-ich versuch‘s“, erwiderte Bilbo und er klang dabei dickköpfiger als beabsichtigt. Das alles überforderte ihn, da war die Verwirrung einfach aus ihm herausgeplatzt.   
Thorin gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Hals und saugte sich dann an ihm fest. „Und du machst das wunderbar“, schnurrte er kurz darauf, während er den Finger tiefer schob und ihn kreisen ließ. Bilbo bemerkte das Brennen, das den Eindringling begleitete und er fragte sich, ob er das wirklich wollte. Es fühlte sich seltsam an, obwohl es langsam besser wurde.   
Er spürte Thorins Finger in ihm zucken.   
Dann sah er für einen kurzen Moment Sterne.   
Bilbo blieb die Luft weg, während er zischend Atem holte.   
Noch ein Zucken, ein kleines Stoßen. Wieder flimmerten Sterne vor Bilbos Augen auf. Er keuchte und legte den Kopf in den Nacken.   
„Schon besser, oder?“, kommentierte Thorin amüsiert. Bilbo nickte schwach und bäumte sich dann auf, als der Finger den Punkt in ihm erneut traf.   
Thorin lachte leise, ehe er den zweiten Finger dazu schob. Wieder krallte sich Bilbo fester in die breiten Schultern des Königs, während er sich auf die Unterlippe biss. „D-das ist zu viel“, versuchte er, sich gegen das zu wehren, was Thorin mit ihm tat. Das Brennen hatte zugenommen. Es war unangenehm. Bilbo wand sich, um den Fingern zu entgehen, aber Thorin legte mehr von seinem eigenen Gewicht auf den Kleineren und machte es ihm so unmöglich, sich den Fingern zu entziehen.   
„Gleich wird es wieder besser“, versprach er.  
„Sicher?“, keuchte Bilbo und Thorin nickte, während er ihm ein warmes Lächeln schenkte.   
Dann fand er den Punkt erneut und ein Beben ging durch Bilbo. Er unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, schloss die Augen und sackte unter Thorin zusammen. Seine Hände lagen schwach auf Thorins Schultern und er bäumte sich auf, mit jedem Mal, das Thorins Finger diesen Punkt in ihm trafen. Die Anspannung ging ihn in Wellen durch den Körper.  
Dann entzog sich die Hand. Stattdessen presste sich etwas Größeres gegen ihn. Bilbo hatte es geahnt und trotzdem schlug sein Herz nun vor Aufregung erneut schneller. Er sah Thorin an, der liebevoll zu ihm hinunterblickte. „Sei mein“, sagte er, so leise, dass er flüsterte. Es klang wie eine Bitte.   
Bilbo nickte fahrig.  
Seine Reaktion entfachte ein warmes Funkeln in Thorins Augen. Er beugte sich zu ihm herunter und küsste ihn, während er die Spitze seines Glieds gegen Bilbos Eingang drückte. Bilbo hielt den Atem an und wimmerte dann, als sich Thorins großes Glied in ihn hineindrängte. Er war vorsichtig und langsam, zog sich wieder ein Stückweit hinaus und arbeitete sich mit jeder Bewegung ein wenig mehr vor. Trotz der Geduld, die er aufbrachte, brannte es in Bilbo. Er fühlte sich, als würde er zerreißen. Ihm stiegen die Tränen in die Augen und er warf Thorin die Arme um den Hals, um ihn näher zu ziehen. „Tut es sehr weh?“, hörte er Thorin fragen und weil Bilbo kein Wort herausbringen konnte, nickte er nur.   
Thorin schob einen kräftigen Arm unter ihn, um ihn näher zu ziehen. „Du machst das sehr gut“, raunte er ihm zu und verharrte einen Moment in ihm, damit sich Bilbo an das Gefühl gewöhnen konnte.   
Bilbo versuchte, seine Atmung zu kontrollieren, hielt sich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an ihm fest und blinzelte die Tränen fort. „Es-es ist… zu groß“, brachte er stockend hervor.   
Er hörte Thorin leise lachen. „Unter anderen Umständen hätte ich das als Kompliment aufgefasst“, kommentierte er mit liebevoll neckender Stimme und schob sich ein Stück tiefer, sodass Bilbo erneut zusammenfuhr. Eher aus Reflex. Er musste zugeben, dass er sich nach und nach daran gewöhnte, so geweitet zu sein. Seine Muskeln zuckten vor Überforderung, aber sie waren noch nicht gerissen.   
„Und ich bin mir sicher, wenn wir fertig sind, wirst du es auch als Kompliment meinen“, fuhr Thorin mit einem verruchten Schnurren fort, zog sich zurück und schob sich dann wieder hinein.   
Noch immer war er langsam und vorsichtig. Bilbo ließ ihn jedes Mal tiefer hinein. Es schmerzte nach und nach weniger. Und irgendwann hatte sich sein Körper so sehr daran gewöhnt, dass er Thorin ganz in sich aufnehmen konnte.   
Als sich der König schließlich mit einem Stoß tief in ihm versenkte, stöhnte er auf und Bilbo fiel mit einem Keuchen in das Stöhnen ein. Die Schmerzen waren beinahe vollkommen verschwunden. Er klammerte sich noch immer an Thorin, aber eher, weil er es genoss, ihm so nahe zu sein.   
Thorin musste die Veränderung in ihm gespürt haben, denn er wagte es nun, kräftiger zuzustoßen. Dabei traf er in den Punkt, der Bilbo Sterne sehen ließ und der Hobbit seufzte auf und wurde weich in Thorins Armen.   
Thorin zog das Tempo an, traf den Punkt immer öfter, sodass Bilbos Stöhnen lauter wurde und er bemerkte am Rande, dass er schon wieder nicht mehr klar denken konnte. Es war so intensiv, so viel, so... erfüllend. Obwohl Thorin Bilbos Glied nicht berührte, war er doch so erregt, dass er meinte, sein Gehirn müsste jeden Moment unter den Empfindungen zusammenbrechen. Alles, woran er denken konnte, war Thorin, der ihn hielt und sein Glied in ihm, das ihm den Verstand raubte. Er wollte mehr. Immer mehr. Bilbo krallte sich erneut in Thorins Schultern, wanderte dann mit den Händen hinab zu dessen Rücken und grub die Fingernägel hinein. Bei jedem neuen Stoß stöhnte er auf und jedes Mal sanken seine Fingernägel tiefer. Thorin würde die Spuren davon noch lange tragen.   
Aber daran konnte Bilbo im Moment nicht denken. Er fühlte, dass sich eine neue Spannung in ihm aufbaute. Ein Gefühl, das ihm sonderbar vertraut und doch fremd war. Es rollte auf ihn zu wie eine meterhohe Welle, rauschte über ihn hinweg, als der Höhepunkt ihn erfasste und riss ihn gänzlich von den Füßen.   
Bilbo wusste nicht mehr, wo er war. Er fühlte nur noch das atemberaubende Gefühl, genoss die Wärme Thorins, seine Nähe, die Tatsache, dass er ihn genau richtig traf.   
Keuchend fand er wieder zurück zu Bewusstsein. Er bemerkte, dass auch Thorin gekommen war. Heiß und feucht tropfte das Sperma des Königs aus ihm heraus, obwohl er noch tief in ihm war. Der Mann hatte seine Arme um ihn geschlungen und hielt ihn in einer kraftlosen Umarmung, während sein Kopf in Bilbos Halsbeuge lag.   
„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Thorin leise nach.   
Bilbo nickte. „Ja“, hauchte er.   
Thorin gab ein zufriedenes Brummen von sich, ehe er sich aufraffte und ihm einen kleinen sanften Kuss gab. „Jetzt bist du vollkommen mein“, stellte er fest.   
Bilbo errötete über die Worte und wandte den Blick ab. Er nickte.


End file.
